


I Love a Man in Uniform

by merry_magpie



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, Dress Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/merry_magpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the "dress up" square for the Kink Bingo December mini-challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Love a Man in Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "dress up" square for the Kink Bingo December mini-challenge.

Kensi slipped up beside him at the bar besides him and tried to get Trick's attention.

She paused to give him a once over. "What's up with you, Mr. Dress Blues?"

"An award ceremony. Even us plain clothes cops gotta dress up sometime." He brushed invisible lint off his lapel.

"Hale, this is a side of you I didn't know existed." She said, licking her lips. He couldn't help but think about that kiss their bodies had shared while they'd watched a week ago. "A really nice side." .

"You want to get out of here?"

"Yeah, I think I do."


End file.
